sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a mobian crocodile and one of Knuckles the Echidna's oldest friends, the de-facto leader and head honcho of the Chaotix, a group of detectives and Freedom Fighters. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. Vector sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design. Early, Vector had a yellow front, red scales down his back, large, rounded shoulders, and an overall slimmer physique. He wore white gloves, blue shoes with yellow zip-cuffs and blue headphones with yellow speakers and a yellow belt on which he carried a blue walkman. Personality Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has the heart of a child. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a true leaderSEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "This crafty croc leads the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector may speak in a rough tone and he may not sweat the details, but uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect. Vector is a true leader with dreams of becoming rich, but is perpetually broke since he often takes jobs that help people but don't pay." that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Vector normally displays a tough exterior. He speaks in a rough tone, may not sweat the details and is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector is a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While keeping a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can at the same time show a cool and relaxed sense of humor with some attitude. At the same time, Vector is charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others no matter how different they may be, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Nonetheless, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, especially when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. He also demonstrates a degree of common sense, as shortly after he and the rest of Team Chaotix defeated the Egg Albatross and began suspecting their client was tied to Dr. Eggman, he implies that he suspects their client was actually Dr. Eggman.Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Level/Area: Egg Albatross Vector the Crocodile: You know, oddly enough, I've had the same strange feeling about our client's real identity. It could be you-know-who... One of Vector's most defined traits is his dream of getting rich. His behavior is mostly geared around earning money, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work if it means a good income and gets motivated by the thought of money alone. Because his business does not run as expected very often, Vector often worries about rent payments and bills. He likewise hates working for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he may ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not getting involved in anything illegal or dirty. Similarly, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, Vector is very charitable and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, converting his detective team into one whenever feeling like it, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Powers and abilities Investigation skills Although he may not look like it, Vector is the brains behind the Chaotix’s investigations and an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is as well a surprisingly clear thinker with remarkably good instincts. While he is not as intelligent as Dr. Eggman or Tails, he can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked or failed to reach. His skills in this field have been proven very profound, especially during his investigations, as Vector seldom, if ever, chooses the wrong individual as his prime suspect. Additionally, he can use his investigative technique for other purposes, like locating lost things or even predicting his enemy's movement.Sonic Team (November 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStation 2. Sega. Level/Area: Cosmic Fall/Black Doom Vector the Crocodile: "My investigative techniques reveal a pattern to where he will appear. Try to predict where he’ll be next!" Physical abilities Classified as a Power Type, Vector possesses remarkably high physical strength which easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat and E-123 Omega. He has demonstrated great power in his arms, able to destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch, and can throw objects high into the sky and out of eyesight. By combining it with his weight, Vector can land downward blows with his whole body that can crush nearly any enemy, even producing a large, fiery shockwave when touching the ground. However, Vector’s true strength lies in his powerful jaws, which are a formidable weapon.Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) European instruction manual, pg. 21. He can effortlessly crush enemies and almost any kind of substance with his jaws or even spit out projectiles with such force that they catch on fire. Nevertheless, Vector has great control over his jaws’ power, being able to carry his team mates around in his mouth without harming them at all. As a crocodile, Vector is naturally very skilled in swimming, using the typical movement of a crocodile in water to accelerate effortlessly. His unique swimming stroke is known as the "Crocodile Paddle" or the "Gator style". He can also carry this kind of movement over to the ground or even the air by sliding forward head-first on his stomach, allowing him to accelerate and plow through even the hardest obstacles. Like most other characters in the series, Vector is able to run at super speed, being able to keep up with even the fastest characters in the series like Espio and Shadow. Vector is able to form into a ball either to accelerate while running or to jump on and attack enemies. On rare instances, he has also showcased the ability to curl into a larger, donut-like form with the same kind of effects. To travel through rails, Vector can grind on them, fast enough to keep up with his team. Miscellaneous skills Vector's breath is not only known to be quite putrid, but also effective. Possessing multiple forms of breath, he can spit out sound waves and even fire to attack foes. The former ability might be connected to his singing voice, which he can use to generate extremely destructive sound, causing all nearby robots to explode as a result to the noise. Additionally, Vector is very skilled at blowing chewing gum. He can at anytime blow a huge bubble to ride through midair or knock smaller projectiles away from him, and, combined with his breath skills, spit out multiple bubbles that detonate into large explosion upon impact. Vector has proven to be a capable Extreme Gear rider, having established himself as a worthy competitor in the EX World Grand Prix amongst the best of riders. Specializing in Bike Gear, he can perform various athletic stunts and punch his way through giant obstacles while riding. Vector actually refactored his Extreme Gear "Hard-Boiled" himself, indicating he might have some skills in machinery. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Vector can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Vector has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Chaotix Espio the Chameleon As a vital member of the Chaotix, Vector respects Espio as a colleague as well as a close friend. His ninja abilities often come handy for ongoing investigations and Vector even trusts Espio to handle cases on his own. However, Espio does not bother as much about payment as Vector does, sometimes leading to a conflict between the two, although Vector is the one to accept many requests for free. Espio acts as the voice of reason among the group and advises Vector against taking certain jobs, like following their mysterious client's orders in Sonic Heroes, but likewise is unsuccessful due to one of Vector's policies always to accept work that pays. Generally, Espio is very loyal to his boss and always follows his orders. As the calmest and most serious member of the Chaotix, Espio sometimes goes unnoticed between his louder colleagues. Julie-Su Due to his temper and mistrust of her, Vector clashed often with Julie-Su early in their friendship but eventually made peace with her. He and Julie-Su currently maintain something of a rivalry as Knuckles' closest friends, but have gotten to the point where they at least trust each other, even if they are not exactly friends themselves. Amy Rose Amy and Vector first encountered in Sonic Heroes. After saving the Chao in Lost Jungle, Vector addressed Amy politely to ask her a question, but was turned down by her, saying it would have to wait if it was about a date. Vector, who was not going to ask her out, called her a little brat in his fury, eventually leading into a fight between the two teams, Amy calling the Chaotix a bunch of losers. They later put their differences aside to work together and distract Metal Madness before going separate ways again. Later, Amy hired Vector to join Team Rose for the new Ex World Grand Prix in Sonic Free Riders, promising him to get half the prize money if he would help her and Cream to their victory. Unsurprisingly, they did not get along once again. Despite only hiring him half an hour prior to the championship, Amy blamed Vector for appearing almost too late to sign in. Then, Vector destroyed Amy's illusion about fate by calling her “a terrible actress” for pretending not to know about Sonic’s participation. Amy, on the other hand, claimed him to be the one and only useless kid on Team Rose. Vector also had some trouble communicating with Amy due to their age difference, as Amy was outraged when Vector used a figure of speech to describe he was getting serious, believing they lost earlier because of him. Quarrelling their way through the Grand Prix with Cream caught in between, they eventually faced Team Dark in one of the finals, where Vector said “We’ll show you what a team that actually cares for each other can do!”, indicating they at least share some kind of sympathy for each other. However, this might as well have been pretended, as the one time they really worked together as a team, they lost the race. In the end, Amy was not sorry for Vector for having to return home broke, stating he should be happy for having had the chance to race with two cuties. Despite their differences, Amy and Vector seem to hold some respect for each other. Amy appreciates Vector's reliability as a detective for hire, shown when she first turned to him for help after finding out a trap was being prepared for Sonic. Cream the Rabbit Just like with Amy, Cream and Vector first met when getting into a fight in Lost Jungle, but unlike with her pink friend, Vector and Cream did not throw insults at each other thanks to the rabbit's good demeanor even in the most intense situations. Later, Vector and Cream teamed up in the Ex World Grand Prix thanks to Amy hiring the crocodile. The two generally seemed to get along with each other well, as Vector treated her more respectfully than Amy and likewise, Cream actually showed sympathy for him, being sad when it turned out Vector had worked for nothing. However, Cream was frustrated about her team mates' constant arguments, knowing her mother and Cheese were both watching them, and also was a bit annoyed at him day dreaming about the cash prize and often reminding her how they would split it. Just like with Amy, Vector was irritated by Cream's naivity, as due to her age, she did not understand Vector's figures of speech and was upset when she believed he did not take the competition seriously. Rouge the Bat Vector and Rouge first met in Sonic Heroes during a big misunderstanding. Rouge believed the Chaotix were after Eggman's secret treasure and attacked them as she wanted to have it for herself, while Vector only wondered who the broad was shouting at them, but decided to give her a fight if she wanted one. Rouge later doubted her actions, and they eventually worked together to fight Metal Madness. Avatar In Sonic Forces, Vector got to know the Avatar, most often referred to as "the Rookie", when they joined the Resistance. Vector initially did not hold the Rookie in high regard: after their rescue mission in Prison Hall, Vector noted how the Avatar kept shivering throughout the operation, and advised Knuckles against sending the Rookie on a mission with Sonic. However, Vector's tone changed after cooperating in an evacuation mission in Park Avenue. While initially worried the Death Egg Robots might be too much for the Rookie to handle, Espio and Charmy soon commented at the Rookie's skills, leaving Vector somewhat astounded.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. PlayStation 4. Sega. Level/Area: Park Avenue Vector the Crocodile: "Come on, how am I gonna top that?" After the mission, Vector half-jokingly added the Rookie would hog all of his glory. During later operations, Vector was a lot more supportive and had full confidence in the Rookie's abilities. In the end, Vector admitted he was not sure of the Rookie at first, but had changed his mind about that. Friends/allies *Avatar *Blaze the Cat *Bomb *Chip *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Crusher the Chao *Echo the Dolphin *Freedom Fighters **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee (coworker) ***Espio the Chameleon (coworker) ***Julie-Su ***Knuckles the Echidna ***Mighty the Armadillo ***Ray the Flying Squirrel ***Saffron Bee **Field Explorers ***Barby Koala ***Duck "Bill" Platypus ***Guru Emu ***Walt Wallabee ***Wombat Stu **Freedom Fighters ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Bunnie D'Coolette ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx ***Rotor the Walrus ***Sally Acorn ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Team Rose ****Amy Rose ****Big the Cat ****Cheese the Chao ****Cream the Rabbit **Woodland Kingsmen ***Bow Sparrow ***Thorn the Lop ***Friar Buck ***Alan Quail ***Munch the Rat *Great Desert Dark Egg Legion **Beauregard Rabbot **Matilda the Armadillo *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Team Dark ***E-123 Omega ***Rouge the Bat ***Shadow the Hedgehog *Heavy the Robot *Light Labs **Dr. Light **Mega Man **Proto Man *Princess Undina *Razor the Shark *Silver the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit (love interest) Rivals *Rouge the Bat *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies *Black Arms **Black Doom *Classic Eggman *Dark Gaia **Dark Gaia's Minions *Dark Legion *Destructix **Scourge the Hedgehog **Fiona Fox *Dr. Wily **Wily Robot Masters *Dr. Snively *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Badniks Horde ***Metal Sonic ***Titan Metal Sonic *Hooligans **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Nack the Weasel *Infinite *Mammoth Mogul *Pirates of the Setting Dawn *Sand-Blasters *Time Eater *Walter Naugus Notes References Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Chaotix Category:Musical characters Category:Power types Category:Mobians Category:Crocodiles